Nothing Good Happens After 2 AM
by Underland-Traveler
Summary: Lovino goes out drinking with Francis and Gilbert. And the only one he decides to tell about it is his friend Belgium. What happens after 2am? You'll just have to read to find out. Rated M for Lovino's mouth and for getting drunk.


**ATHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Hetalia.** So I learned the saying, "Nothing good ever happens after 2a.m. from this tv show called "How I Met Your Mother" And it got me thinking of this little one shot. Hope you enjoy and comment. =) Oh and I would like to thank my awesome editor cuz I suck at editing and she does such a good job.

* * *

Nothing Good Happens After 2AM

Lovino was in a panic and the only one he could go to was, Belgium.

He rushed to her house and banged on the door. "Belgium open the fucking door!" He screamed.

Belgium was half asleep when she heard Lovino yelling for her. She got out of bed and went to the door. She barely got it open before Lovino burst in. "Lovino, it's 4 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I-I did something bad..." Sweat was dripping from his brows, his clothes all disheveled like he had put them on in a hurry.

Belgium stared at him confused. "What do you mean you did something bad?" She folded her arms over her chest as she walked away from her door and sat down on a couch.

Lovino stood in front of her. "Well I... um... I went drinking with Gilbert and Francis... and Ludwig..." He began pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

Belgium raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and?" She watched him walk back and forth.

He ran his hand down his face nervously. "I might have done something I shouldn't have... And if Antonio finds out, he'll hate me forever. I can't let that happen. I just fucking can't!" He fell to his knees in front of Belgium. "What am I going to do? Those bastards tricked me dammit!"

Belgium was so tired and incredibly confused that she could hardly process what Lovino was talking about. "Look I know you are troubled but can't this wait till morning Lovi? I'm to tired to think straight."

Lovino stood up quickly. "No, it can't fucking wait! Can't you see I'm in a crisis here?"

Belgium sighed. "Fine. Just let me make some coffee and we can start talking." She went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee. Lovino sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen by one of the counters. When the coffee was done, Belgium poured a cup for her and one for Lovino. She sat up on one of her counters and took a slow drink from her cup and sighed, as the warm drink traveled down her throat giving her great relief. "Ok I'm ready. Start explaining Lovi."

This was going to be hard for Lovino to explain and he knew that, he took a quick drink from his cup and tried to calm his sudden heavy breathing.

[Flashback, 1:30 AM]

"Come on, Lovi. Just one more drink." Gilbert pushed some wine into Lovino's hand with a big grin on his face.

"No... No I shouldn do that. I gotta go home cuz Antonio's waiting for me." He tried to get up, but Francis wrapped his arms around Lovino's waste and pulled him back.

"Awe, come on my little tomato. You know Antonio would want you to have fun. Take another drink."

Lovino wasn't sure what to do, but his hands decided they wanted to take the drink. He gulped it down quickly and smiled.

"That a boy!" exclaimed Prussia as he placed a hand on Lovino's leg.

Lovino flinched. "Hey! Hey, dontouch me!" He slurred.

Ludwig approached them impatiently. "Uh, are you guys sure about this?" He asked Francis and Gilbert, starring at Lovino, who didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"Oh hush German Boy. This is all in good fun!" said a grinning Francis who was caressing Lovino's neck.

Ludwig decided that this wasn't worth his time, especially since he had his own little Italian waiting for him at home. "I'm leaving..." He walked out of the bar.

"What a party pooper." Gilbert grinned at Francis.

They continued to give Lovino drinks until he wouldn't take anymore. "Ok thas nough guys. I really gotta go... Is 2a.m. Antonio's gonna be worried bout me..." He tried getting out of Francis' lap but his legs betrayed him and he collapsed back into Francis' arms.

"Oh, it's time to go all right, but not to Antonio's house. You want to come with me and Gilbert."

Lovino couldn't really understand what was happening. "I do?" He asked, confused.

"Yes you do." Gilbert said as he stood up.

Francis stood up and held onto Lovino to make sure he didn't fall over. Then he picked Lovino up and threw him over his shoulder.

Gilbert opened the door for Francis. Then, he went and opened the car door so Francis could get Lovino in the car. Once they were all in the car they drove to Francis' house.

While in the car Francis played with Lovino's hair and Gilbert drove. Lovino zoned in and out of consciousness.

Once there, Francis threw Lovino onto his king sized bed. "Ah perfect!" He said with a smile.

Lovino was flashing in and out of consciousness. "Guys what are we doin?"

The bed sunk down a little as Gilbert got on the bed. He moved his hand up Lovino's shirt, making Lovino gasp. "Your hands are fucking cold!" He tried to squirm away from Gilbert, but Francis intersected him.

"Oh no, no, no my little tomato. You cannot leave now." He put his own hands up Lovino's shirt. His hands felt warmer compared to the albino's. "See? That's better isn't it?" Francis asked as he slips Lovino's shirt off. "Gil, get his pants." Gilbert nods at Francis.

Moving down the bed Gilbert happily ripped Lovino's pants off.

Lovino screamed, "Shit! What the h-hell are you doing? Don't touchme!" He squirmed violently. He may have been drunk, but he could still understand what was happening to him.

"Sshhh!" Gilbert put his hand over Lovino's mouth.

"It will all be over soon." Francis chimed in.

And then Lovino lost consciousness.

[3:45a.m.]

Lovino's eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding.

'Where am I? What happened?'He thought. He could tell he was laying on a bed and he could swear someone had their hand in a place where it shouldn't be. 'Antonio must have got lucky.' He thought and smirked, but when he looked around the bed it was not Antonio who he saw laying on his right side. It was Francis. Something moved on his left. It turned towards him and put a hand on his chest. 'Gilbert? Francis? What the fuck are they doing in my bed?' Then he realized something else. That this was not his bed, or his room even. He gulped. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck!' He didn't even know where his clothes were, he scrambled out of the bed but he did it carefully so he wouldn't wake up the two who had just raped him.

He searched the dark room until he found his clothing. He put it on quickly and sprinted out of the house. His mind saying a thousand different things and his heart pounding in his chest. 'What have I done? What the fuck have I done? Antonio is going to hate me forever.'

Lovino didn't know what to do or where to go. Then, he remembered once that Belgium told him he could go to her house anytime, so that's where he went.

[Belgium's house, 4:30a.m.]

Belgium's eyes were wide with horror. "THEY RAPED YOU!" She shouted, her temper bubbling up.

Lovino realized that telling Belgium was probably not a great idea because there is one thing about Belgium that everyone tries to avoid. Her temper. When something made her angry there was a good chance of somebody getting severely injured.

"I will kill them both! I will kill them until they are dead!" She jumped off the counter and bounded towards the door.

Lovino ran after her. "Belgium wait! Hold on!"

She pivoted on one foot and glared at Lovino. "WHAT!" She shouted at him.

Lovino squeaked. "Um... It's just that... It's kinda my fault..."

Belgium's jaw dropped. "They raped you and that's your fault? HOW IN HELL IS THAT YOUR FAULT!"

He gulped. "Well I did agree to go drinking with them I should have known better..." He said quietly.

Belgium was shaking with rage. "That is not your fault! They convinced you to go drink. They should know better then to do something like this to you." She said, trying not to scream at Lovino.

"Yeah but... but I didn't have to go with them. And this is Gilbert and Francis we are talking about. They do stuff like this all the time." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't care I'm going to go teach them a lesson!" She ran out of the house, got in her car, and sped to Francis' house where Gilbert and Francis were still sound asleep. When she got there she didn't even bother to knock on the door. She went into the house walked into Francis room and politely tapped his shoulder to wake him up.

Francis' eyes fluttered open and he looked over at Belgium. "Oh, hello Bel. How are you this fine morning?" He smiled.

"Oh I'm just dandy, Francis." She said sweetly. "Gilbert, wake up!" She yelled at him.

"Neah. I'm too awesome to wake up this early. Five more minutes of awesome sleep," He said and rolled over so he was facing away from Belgium.

Belgium frowned. "Oh, I don't think so." She grabbed ahold of the blanket they were sleeping on, and ripped it out from under them.

Francis and Gilbert flew off the bed. "Wha-What the hell!" Gilbert said from his spot on the floor.

"You disgusting little perverts don't deserve to sleep!" She shouted at them.

"Um Cheri~ I do not understand. What is wrong?" He said confused and a little sore from hitting the ground so hard.

"Don't cheri~ Me! YOU PERV! How dare you rape Lovino!" She stomped around the bed and loomed over them.

Gilbert gulped. "Uh, we were just having a little awesome fun that's all. Come on, Belgium. Calm down." He tried to crawl away on his hands and knees but Belgium stepped on one of his hands. "OW! MY AWESOME HAND! I'm in Pain! IT HURTS!" He held onto his injured hand.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Belgium said as she grabbed the sheets off the bed. "I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with my friend!" She kicked Francis in the gut and he toppled over in pain. Gilbert was still complaining about his hand so she kicked him in the face and he fell back into Francis.

Belgium used the sheet to tie Francis hands together with Gilbert's hands, and she made sure to tie them nice and incredibly tight. Belgium grabbed the sheet and tugged Francis and Gilbert out of the house and into the cold. She proceeded to kick the crap out of them until they lay on the ground beaten and bloody.

She bent down in front of them. "Now, I'm going to tell you something my mother once told me." She paused and smiled for affect. "Nothing good ever happens after 2a.m."


End file.
